Over Sorrow and IceCream
by thatgirlinPajamas
Summary: I leant forwards, and whispered my name in her ear. She giggled and told me to f**k off. I smirked and then I knew I had won her, if only I didn't have to leave. Clace. Rated T for language and maybe some suggestive themes late on... Maybe R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me I got a new story I intend to stick with this one I got plenty of ideas!**

Clarissa Adele. Clary Fray. Clarissa Adele Fray. That's me. No matter how you say it, all I hear is, _miss you-fucked-up-bad._ Why did I fuck up so bad? Here, let me explain.

I lay back in my light green bikini on the banana lounge. I got a wolf whistle from across the pool, and without opening my eyes I gave them the finger. A shadow went over my sun and I sighed. I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit to see a girl with almost black eyes and long straight dark brown hair, a perfect body, an '_it girl_' standing over me, a extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"Bitch, move. You're on my lounge."

She announced in a haughty voice. Rolling my eyes I mimicked her and said back,

"Bitch, move. Your face is hurting my eyes."

Her eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists. She bent over and went to punch me, but I rolled and she ended up punching the white washed wood of the banana lounge. I stood up and flipped over her, grabbing her hair and arm, locking my knees on her back, immobilising her.

"Fuck with me. I with fuck up your whole life. Slut."

I snorted in disgust and jumped off her, waltzing past the ogling guys and out of the pool area into the change room. Old sweat and chlorine smell over whelmed me, and I crinkled my nose. I quickly got changed and showered off, even though I never got a chance to go in the pool. I got dressed in ripped mini denim shorts and a loose peach flowy shirt. As I walked out of the change room I collided with a solid piece of human, and I sighed.

"What were you doing with my sister?"

I looked up and saw two guys standing in front of me, both very solid and strong looking. One was glaring fiercely at me, his torquise eyes glistening, and the other one, his eyes of gold were staring at me with bland disinterest. I sighed again, and ducked behind them and out the gate, jumping into my beaten up ford ute and driving home.

O.o.O

"Mother! I'm home!"

My keys clanged in the bench and I ran up the stairs into my bedroom, checking if mum was out the back in the garden. I saw her head emerge from the rose circle and smiled, running back downstairs and out the back door.

"Hey mum! Watcha up to?"

She glanced up again and smiled vaguely at me, her messy ponytail slipping down her head a bit before exploding, the broken hair tie flying out into the garden **(A/N: the happens to me a lot... Extremely irritating)** I laughed and pulled the spare one off my wrist offering it to her.

"Thanks Clary. Dear can you get dinner started? I'm... Ummm I don't know when I'll be finished." I looked round the entrance gate of the rose circle and saw what she was doing. I gasped, a perfect rose, with a sunset behind it. It was beautiful. I sighed and ran inside, getting the lasagne from the freezer and shoving it in the oven. Twenty minutes later the bell dinged and I dragged it out, not bothering to grab an oven mitt. It was just crispy and I quickly dashed out into the garden where mum was still hiding out with her painting.

"Mum! Grubs up! Come and get it before I eat it all!"

I yelled out to her. She muttered and grumbled a couple of things under her breath and shuffled inside.

O.o.O

Ten minutes later all the lasagne was gone and I was lying on the plush couch, flipping through the channels, looking for something good to watch. When I reached the kids channel, I saw horrible histories was on **(awesome show, from England. Idgaf if you don't know it, but you should.)** and I called mum in to watch it with me. My favourite song, the one about dick Turpin came on and I was just getting into it and singing along when the bell rang. I sighed in exasperation and stalked off to the door, wrenching it open. Not expecting to see pure golden eyes staring at me.

"Hi. I'm Jace. And I was gonna come greet you, but I think we've already met."

He reached over and grabbed the door handle, slamming it shut. I could hear his angry footsteps as her marched down the gravel path.

"Damn. I think he's on his man-period."

I turned and saw mum standing behind me, as I doubled over in laughter.

**Erm... I just had to have jocelyn say that in the end... So I'm sorry, and for all you guys who have been on/are on their man period... I'm (not) sorry for making a joke at your expense. And also I'm (not) sorry for putting u's in their. I'm Aussie. I ain't changing my writing style just coz u don't like it... So peace out and banana lounges forever,**

**ThatgirlinPajamas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um hi! It me again! Im trying to get a lot of chapters pre written but idk... And in the last chapter... To guest. Jace was like hi oh it's you bye because clary had wrestled izzy and won the day before and he was pissed off and protective of izzy... So yeah... And thanks for reviewing and telling me what you think.. I just realised I'm bad at disclaimers so I DONT OWN NUTIN NOT EVEN PANTS SO MY LEGS R COLD AND I DONT OWN TMI OR THE SONG SAME LOVE I suggest you listen to it it's pretty cool actually by Macklemore. K onto the story...**

I woke up to a crash and a string of profanities. Like every morning. Then I stood up and stretched before bolting downstairs to save the pancakes mum just ruined. Like every morning. I saw her standing there, in her lime green dressing gown. Hair sticking up all over the place and eyes half closed she looked like a zombie and I swooped down next to her and picked the pan up from the ground, then put it back on the stove and guided mum towards to table where I plonked her on one of the hard wooden chairs and began making me and her a coffee as well as trying to salvage the rest of the pancake mix. Mum coughed sleepily.

"I had a dream last night."

I smiled, she was so much like a little kid. I was always playing the mother, and I grew up way faster than I needed too.

"Yeah? What's it about?"

She giggled and I grinned. The I stopped messing around and sighed,

"Were just gonna have to deal with toast today mother dearest."

She laughed and got up, shuffling towards the cupboard where the toaster was kept.

O.o.O

After we had both eaten and had two(or maybe more) cups of coffee I kissed mum on the cheek and danced out the door. I got into my ute and just as I was backing out I was cut off by a huge big black jeep coming from the empty house across the road. Or maybe now, not so empty. I rolled my eyes and backed out after it, roaring down the street and towards my personal hell hole, otherwise known as St. Xavier's high school for disadvantaged teens.

_When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know_

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

_If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it_

_(I don't know)_

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

_We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
Till the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up... sex_

_And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm_

_Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind_

I turned up the bass and Macklemore sounded all the way from Spade St. to St. Xavier's. I loved the song 'Same Love' because it reminded me of my brother Jonathan. He was gay and my father beat him for it. Valentine (who was my father) got thrown in jail because one day Jon was caught making out with another guy and Valentine beat him to death. A stray tear escaped my eyes and I swiped at it, not wanting my mascara to run down my face. I pulled up in the carpark of St. Xavier's and turned off my music. I got out and waved to a few people and gave the bird to a couple of irritating teachers. My jaw dropped when I saw the black jeep pull up next to my ute and Jace emerge, followed by the blue eyed guy and the dark haired girl from yesterday. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again, getting extremely frustrated. I decided to just ignore them and go to class, on time. _For once._

O.o.O

"I would like to introduce three new students. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. And Jace Herondale."

The entire class was looking at them with hunger in their eyes and I silently laughed. Everyone's heads snapped and looked at me.

"Something funny, Clarissa?"

Shit. Maybe not so silently. I neutralised my expression and put on a monotone.

"No Ms. Call. Nothing's funny."

Except you. Your entire life is a joke. I added under my breath. She made a weird shooing motion with her hands and the kids up the front moved to the spare seats. Jace made his way to the one behind me, and Alec sat next to, the worlds gayest freak Magnus and Izzy went next to nerd boy Simon. I sighed and Jace poked me in the back.

"What?!"

I whispered angrily. He sighed quietly and leant forwards a bit.

"Let's pretend yesterday and/or the day before never happened and start again shall we?"

His breath tickled and I nodded, not taking my eyes off the board. Were I was supposed to be looking.

"Hi. I'm Jace. I just moved in across the road from you. What's your name?"

I realised the only way he would know my name would be from the teacher telling me off before.

"Clary. Hi Jace. Please fuck off."

He chuckled to himself and leant all the way back in his seat, smirking. His face didn't change for the rest of the lesson. I tuned him out and tried to listen to what ever crap Ms. Call was droning on about.

"You may now go home for your fifteen minute break."

Finally what I've been waiting for. _Freedom_.

**so now that's outta the way I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read reveiwed favourited and followed each and everyone of my stories. I love and treasure each one so much and it's what keeps me going. And the response last chapter! Wow! Overnight my inbox got spammed with. This person has added your story to their alert subscriptions list! so thanks! Feel free to pm me and leave a review.**

**peace out,**

**ThatgirlinPajamas**


End file.
